


a heart locked in his locket

by PotatoVanGogh



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, I honestly don’t know what to tag lmao, Immortals, Sephti, Vday Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVanGogh/pseuds/PotatoVanGogh
Summary: Perhaps she was his heart all along
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	a heart locked in his locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parrishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishes/gifts).



> My first other Tifa ship fanfic ever!
> 
> Gifting this one to maxfieldparrishes on Discord as part of the Vday Exchange! I was going to do a photographer!Tifa and Model!Sephiroth AU at first but this idea won me over akfnskd I hope they’ll like it aaa.
> 
> Since this is my first time writing Sephti I hope I did them justice here especially Sephiroth aaaa.
> 
> Also thank you so so much to BouncyMouse for betaing and taking a look at this ficlet and making it better! Always so grateful to them 💕 Please, if you haven’t checked out their stories I highly HIGHLY recommend!! They’re so so good and you WON’T regret it!

Sephiroth feels like a ghost wandering the world aimlessly.

Being alive for hundreds of years does that to people, he assumes. Everything he does is a cycle he keeps repeating. It’s warped his sense of time. So much so that sometimes he doesn’t know when one century ends and another starts as the days begin to blur in his mind as well. 

Once upon a time, living free was an immaculate thing for him. He isn’t one for crazy adventures, but always moving was a reprieve. A comfort, because most of his childhood circled around being treated as a bird locked in a cage (by his own twisted father no less). When he became strong enough to break through, he didn’t hesitate. 

Eventually, it was the catalyst in him going berserk.

* * *

_“I’ll kill you and avenge my town.” The voice was angry. She clutched his sword._

_He smirks._

_“I’d like to see you try.”_

* * *

But now, his past feels like a fever dream. He’s lived in a constant limbo since he mellowed out again. 

He mindlessly caresses the object in his pocket before pulling it out to examine it once more. A diamond-shaped locket rests in his hand. He thumbs the carved symbol gently, presses a small circular button on the side. It opens to reveal a picture of a young woman.

Beautiful. Long, dark locks to her behind, held by a red tie. Eyes the color of rubies, a gentle smile plastered on her face. A sight for sore eyes for many, she was to him as well. The thing that interested him most at first was her ability to be gentle despite harboring so much conflict and anger inside her.

Tifa Lockhart fascinated him. Even now, he can’t pinpoint all the reasons why. Years have passed since her demise and she’s still got a hold of him.

* * *

_  
“I still haven’t forgiven you for everything you did.” Her voice was eerily calm. This was only the beginning of the storm, he knew. _

_“I don’t need you to.”_

_He expected her fiery words and anger but she only sighed and flashed him an exasperated smile._

_“Be that as it may… I think… maybe I can.” She laughed at his wide-eyed expression. “Maybe not... I don’t know. Maybe what’s left of your heart will grow again. Let’s find out.”_

_Truly the girl never failed to pique his interest._

_He scoffed. “A heart? We shall see.”_

* * *

Once upon a time, a foolish girl told him he needed a heart to pay for his sins. Perhaps she was right. So he found one. It rests inside the locket that keeps her memory alive.

Perhaps she was his heart all along, but that was a long time ago.

She died, and he was made immortal.

Sephiroth moves to walk away. Spots a familiar sable head run past, her face painfully similar to the woman of his past. He can’t help but look back.

* * *

_“Look for me in the next life, Sephiroth.”_

_“I will. Tifa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments or kudos are highly appreciated as well 💜


End file.
